destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Cunning
<--Specialist Class -- Cunning is skills relative to stealth, assassination, and thievery. It is a stealth oriented style. Cunning Stealth (Major Action) - (Self-Target Ability) (No Cost) (Requires: Light Armor or Unarmored.) (Effect: Make a roll of (1dCHA), if the roll is greater than 3 you succesfully become stealthed. You must continue to roll at the beginning of each turn to maintain stealth. A character may not make a roll of stealth after being the target of a hostile ability, or receiving damage from a hostile source, in the previous turn.) (Buff: You can not be targeted by enemy abilities, and can not be seen on the battlefield or in the setting. Making any major action will break stealth, unless implicitly stated, and you must roll to remain stealthed.) (Note: Out of combat, physically interacting with a character or an object in sight of a character will break stealth. Stealth may be maintained for a turn of speech, but continued speech will draw attention to your position.) - - Pickpocket (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 1FP) (Requires: Stealth) (Does not break stealth.) (Effect: Make a roll of (1dDEX) and (1dCHA), if you roll a 1 for (1dDEX) or (1dCHA) you automatically fail. If (1dCHA) is higher than (1dDEX) then you are succesful. If you are unsuccesful you break stealth, if you rolled a 1 on either roll you raise hostilities from your target and break stealth.) (Pickpocket can pilfer known items that are carried by, but not currently equipped or held in the hands of, NPC's; pickpocket attempts may be made in the same manner against other players, if the target player allows the attempt to be made, in this case the target player will make a roll of CHA in defense of the attempt.) (Pickpocketing may also deliver a denomination of currency when used on an NPC, at the GM's discretion, based on the success of the roll. The higher the CHA roll, the more successful the roll is considered. Pickpocketing is considered 'unlawful behavior' in most civilized areas of an RP.) - - Backstab (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 3FP) (Requires: Stealth; melee weapon; to be 'behind-target' for RP purposes) (Range: Melee) (Does not break stealth, as long as the target is killed.) (Damage: (2 x ((Melee Attack Damage)))) - - Knockout (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 3FP) (Requires: Stealth; melee weapon; to be 'behind-target' for RP purposes; uses the hilt of a bladed or piercing weapon for RP purposes) (Range: Melee) (Does not break stealth, as long as the target is knocked unconscious.) (Fatigue Damage: (2 x ((Melee Attack Damage)))) - - Charm (Passive Ability) - (Non-Combat) (Effect: -1 STR, +1 DEX, +1 CHA) - - Tracking (Passive Ability) - (Non-Combat) (Allows tracking of animal prints.) (Effect: Allows you to recognize and decipher prints of animals for further information.) - - Tracking (Passive Ability) - (Non-Combat) (Requires: Ranger) (Allows tracking of humanoid prints.) (Effect: Allows you to recognize and decipher prints of humanoids for further information.) - - Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes